With the advent of the well-being age in recent years, concern about health is gradually growing, and especially early identification and management of the health status of individuals has been known as the most important issue to maintain a healthy life. In particular, well monitoring of biological signals from the body such as pulse or body temperature with respect to health care groups such as the elderly or the chronically ill, is to prevent misfortune such as rapid degradation of the quality of life, and therefore the importance of good understanding of one's health status has been further emphasized. However, as society is gradually aging and population of the elderly is increasing, the number of the chronically ill is increasing due to the westernization of eating habits, whereas an environment to identify and manage biological signals associated with the health of the individuals has not been significantly improved. That is, the number of persons of the health care group whose health status needs to be particularly well-managed is increasing, but an environment to frequently measure the health status of each individual is not actually established. Typically, because a person who wishes to identify their health status has to use examination equipment provided from a medical institution, it is difficult to frequently identify his/her health status, and therefore persons of the health care group having severe ups and downs in their health status have low efficiency. In recent years, home inspection equipment capable of measuring biological signals at home such as an electrocardiogram has been released, but is generally too big and heavy to move, and only measured results are obtainable, and therefore, it is difficult for a user to directly determine which action he/she should take from the measured results unless the user goes again to a medical facility to enquire and seek advice. Accordingly, there is a demand for a new type of system for measuring biological signals that may be more easily portable, and improve utilization of measured results.